User blog:~Silverstream/Valentine's Day
9:57 ~Silverstream *tucks hair behind her ear and smiles* Thank you... H-How's it look? 9:59 To Bluetopia ......Beautiful... it, the uhh, rose i mean.... it compliments your.....Hair 10:02 ~Silverstream *face tints red slightly* red and orange-y red.... Very 70's 10:03 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly and looks ahead) .....very you... 10:05 ~Silverstream *shifts to where her shoulder brushes his* I wonder how this Valentine's Day thing even got started... 10:06 To Bluetopia .....I'm not a history guy.... Hank might know... 10:07 ~Silverstream Ah it's ok, just a random thought... 10:08 To Bluetopia .....sometimes the answers to questions can be disappointing..... its why sometimes you dont want to ask them in the first place (looks away) 10:08 ~Silverstream ....referring to...? 10:09 To Bluetopia ......V-valentines Day i guess.... 10:33 ~Silverstream *sighs and looks ahead* We've got good things going for us... A lot we can do, and have yet to do... 10:33 To Bluetopia .....in what context should i take that? 10:38 ~Silverstream ....the team? Our mission... 10:39 To Bluetopia (slowly puts had on hers) .....Our mission 10:40 ~Silverstream *turns hand over and holds his firmly* Yeah... 10:41 To Bluetopia ....sorry.... if I've been acting stupid, or whiny or...... that's not the correct example i should be setting 10:43 ~Silverstream *shrugs* I know you get feeling down a lot... What's important is that you keep getting back up 10:44 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) ....i am back up now.... i know you support me, and that should be enough to keep me that way 10:46 ~Silverstream *looks down at her lap and murmurs* Knock knock... 10:46 To Bluetopia (slightly confused tone) erm..... who's there? 10:46 ~Silverstream Orange... 10:46 To Bluetopia ....Orange who? 10:47 ~Silverstream ....Orange you glad I didn't use that stupid banana joke? 10:47 To Bluetopia (snorts) .....your terrible... you know that right? 10:49 ~Silverstream Yeaaaaah... But I gotcha to smile, so I'm pretty content with that *crosses legs and looks back at the sky* 10:49 To Bluetopia (also looks up sky) .....Hey, do you see thaaat one? (doesn't motion to area) 10:50 ~Silverstream Uhh I dunno, which one? 10:51 To Bluetopia I'll point to it (smirks slightly, and removes sunglasses. red laserbeam emits from eyes up into sky) 10:52 ~Silverstream *grins* Theeee wheelbarrow? 10:54 To Bluetopia (puts sunglasses back on and smirks ) I saw it more as a 3-wheel bicycle 10:56 ~Silverstream Oh come on, you could totally haul dirt in that thing... 10:57 To Bluetopia Well i don't see that. Your crazzzyyyy.... 10:57 ~Silverstream *snorts* You're crazy... 10:59 To Bluetopia you saying that proves your crazy.... 11:00 ~Silverstream Nooooo, that just means I didn't have a good comeback yet... I'll come back when I have a comeback. 11:01 To Bluetopia .....the moments gone, i totally won that 11:02 ~Silverstream *sighs dramatically* I Admit defeat miserably... *ducks head down* 11:04 To Bluetopia (pats her back) Its ok, losing isn't anything to be ashamed of...... for more than 20 days 11:04 ~Silverstream NYAH, I NEEDN'T SHOW MY FACE UNTIL THEN... 11:06 To Bluetopia (puts hand over face) I CANT SEE YOU NOW.... 11:08 ~Silverstream GOOD... *quietly gets up and circles around behind him* 11:09 To Bluetopia .......i know feel vunerable to some kind of attack... 11:10 ~Silverstream BAH! *grabs his shoulders from behind* 11:11 To Bluetopia (doesn't flinch) .....ha 11:12 ~Silverstream ....Are you the mind-reader now? 11:13 To Bluetopia No, but mental preparation helps (takes hand away and looks at her) 11:14 ~Silverstream Well... It was worth a shot *folds arms and pouts slightly* 11:15 To Bluetopia (stands up and walks next to her) ....d'aww, does someone need..... a hug? 11:16 ~Silverstream *suppresses growing smile* I don't DESERVE hugs... 11:18 To Bluetopia theeeeen, should i just back away and give the telepath her space? 11:19 ~Silverstream .....Well I wouldn't deflect a hug 11:19 To Bluetopia (slowly hugs her) ......you feeling any better? 11:20 ~Silverstream *chuckles and hugs back* Iiiiiii was always fine... ....You? 11:20 To Bluetopia (fake gasps) i feel betrayed.... 11:22 ~Silverstream WELL! *huffs* What could you possibly do to a traitor such as myself? 11:23 To Bluetopia .....being Bobby's permanent roommate? 11:23 ~Silverstream .....Oh the horror 11:24 To Bluetopia (presses her nose) exactly.... the endless talking and the endless snowballs.... 11:25 ~Silverstream *shivers* I deeply apologize for my act of traitor...-ism... Is that a word? 11:26 To Bluetopia No, no it isn't.... (holds out hand to her) 11:26 ~Silverstream *takes his hand and smirks* Darn... 11:27 To Bluetopia (walks back towards entrance) ....your failures are adorable... just sayin' 11:28 ~Silverstream Ooh, so I adorable-fail... A good fail... An EPIC FAIL... That'll be a thing someday, you'll see 11:28 To Bluetopia .....soooo you've unlocked the power of Clairvoyancy? .....sweet 11:29 ~Silverstream .....well not necessarily... Because I will make it a thing.... 11:30 To Bluetopia ...i give it 5 minutes before it goes out of fashion (smirks) 11:31 ~Silverstream Weeeeell shoot... *playfully shoves his shoulder with hers* 11:32 To Bluetopia ......Happy Valentines day Jean.... 11:32 ~Silverstream *lightly touches rose in her hair* Happy Valentine's Day, Scott... 11:33 To Bluetopia (lowers tone) i'll find out the meaning of it by next year.... 11:34 ~Silverstream *smirks slightly* good deal... Category:Blog posts